Putain, fais pas ça !
by Barisback
Summary: Links aime beaucoup la Sci-fi et les voyages dans le temps. Mais que se passerait-il si le futur venait à lui ? [crossover LinkstheSun x Le Visiteur du Futur - OS pour newnyancat - Drôle et WTF]


**CROSSOVER : LINKSTHESUN/LE VISITEUR DU FUTUR**

 **PUTAIN, FAIS PAS CA !**

 _Salut bandes de quiches au thon ! Aujourd'hui un petit OS sur LinkstheSun, sur suggestion de la très soyeuse newnyancat (kékou twa). Donc voilà ma petite, je t'apporte ton OS sur un plateau d'argent. Avec supplément Visiteur du Futur._

 _Envoyez la suite !_

Un bel après-midi, une inspiration du tonnerre, du Docteur Who... Tout commençais bien pour Alexis Breut, dit LinkstheSun (ou Links, pour les intimes). Pour le moment, sa journée semblait se dérouler sans encombres : rien ne pourrais venir le pertuber dans son entreprise d'achever le montage de sa nouvelle vidéo pour ensuite la mettre en ligne et aller visionner les dernires épisodes de la nouvelle saison de Docteur Who _(oui, celle avec le vieux docteur, vous savez, juste après Matt putain je t'aime trop toi Smith. Bref.)_. Malheureusement pour lui, le sort en avait décidé autrement...

Alors qu'il s'apprétait à lancer l'upload de la vidéo , un grand vacarme retentit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"AAH.. MERDE !"

Intriqué, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, sa cause vint directement à lui...

" - Alexis ! N'enregistre surtout pas ton travail sur ce point culture ! Sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer !

\- Hein ? De quoi ? Mais... T'es qui au juste ?

\- Moi... Hum hum ! Et bien... je suis...

\- Mmh ?

\- Je suis le toi du futur.

\- De QUOI ?"

Links n'en revenait pas : Lui ? Ce mec chelou qui débarquait à l'improviste dans son salon ? Le Lui futur ? Foutaises ! Quoique tout bien réfléchis...

L'homme en face de lui, semblait avoir seulement quelques années de plus que lui. Seulement, il était vêtus comme un clochard : un bandeau à lunettes steampunk, un long manteau déchiré et troué par endroits, de vielles mitaines, un jean sale et boueux, une paire de rangers qui semblait avoir été portées durant 5 bonnes années, ainsi qu'un T-shirt Doctor Who réprésentant le Tardis _(DEWEOOOOOOOOOOH! /ta gueule Bari/)_. De plus, il portait de nombreuses plaies et cicatrices, notamment sur le visage et aux membres supérieurs. Bref, il avait un bon gros look de clodo de l'espace. Néanmoins, Links ne pû s'empêcher de remarquer que son "homologue" portait un étrange gadget bleu au poignet. Intrigué, il l'observait avec une certaine convoitise, comme si cet objet était important. Et il l'était.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Le truc bleu que t'as au bras.

\- Ah ça, ha ha, tu vas pas me croire, mais c'est ma machine temporelle, tu sais pour voyager dans le temps, tout ça, tout ça..

\- C'est CA ta machine temporelle ? Pas de truc plus complexe ? Juste... ça ?

\- Bah oui pourquoi ?

\- Bah rien, je m'imaginais déjà plus un portail, un tardis...

\- Ah bah non, raté. C'est juste "ça". Mais bref ! On s'éloigne du sujet ! TU. NE DOIS. SURTOUT. PAS. SORTIR. CETTE. VIDEO !

\- De quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? J'ai passé plus de 3 moi-

\- Chuut ! Laisse moi finir s'il-te-plaît. Sinon, VOILA CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER !

A la sortie de cette vidéo, ton public va mal la recevoir, mais du genre très mal. Il vont tellement la trouver à chier qu'ils vont tous se désabonner.

\- Sympa...

\- CHUT ! Bref, ils vont tous se désabonner de ta chaîne aussi désormais aussi merdique que la dernière vidéo produite. La vague de désabonnements, pouces rouges et commentaires négatifs sera telles qu'en seulement 2 semaines, Youtube va couler et le site va définitivement fermer. A TOUT JAMAIS !

\- De quoi ? Mais je suis pas le seul vidéaste sur Youtube, il y en a d'autre. Youtube ne va pas couler à cause de ça !

\- Eh bien détrompe-toi ! Tous les vidéastes de Youtube vont suivre le même modèle : plus aucune vidéos n'aura d'interêts à leurs yeux, c'est pourquoi ils vont totalement déserter le site ! Et je ne te parle même pas des autres plateforme ! Oh la vache, comment elles prennent trop cher elles !

\- LA VACHE ! Tout ça à cause d'une seule vidéo !?

\- Tutafais mon cher Links ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Après la fermeture de Youtube, les vidéastes du monde entier vont se retrouver totalment fauchés et vont finir à la rue ! Et les vidéates étant fauchés, c'est une partie de l'économie qui va littéralement se péter la gueule ! L'humanité va alors entrer dans une phase de misère et de pauvreté. Ajoutez à cela l'épuisement des ressources, l'intensification des conflits dans le monde, la montée au pouvoir des partis extrémistes et la connerie humaine et BOUM ! Vous obtenez l'une des pires choses qui puisse arriver !

\- Le retour sur scène de Larousso ?

\- Pire ! La 3ème guerre mondiale ! Et tout ça, à cause d'une PUTAIN DE VIDEO ! Alors par pitié, NE LANCE PAS L'UPLOAD !

\- Et si je m'en branle ?

\- Quoi ! Non ! Putain non fais pas ça !

\- trop tard.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"

En effet, il était trop tard. Le jeune homme avait lancé l'upload de sa vidéo. La fin du monde était en marche. Enfin, peut-être pas...

" - Bon mec, tu casses les couilles, ça fait la 3ème fois que je viens, la 3ème fois que ça foire alors je me casse, et quand je reviens, je défonce ton PC.

\- Attends... tu fais quoi là ?

\- Là ? bah je m'apprête à retourner dans la passé pour retenter d'empêcher l'une des plus grande catastrophe de l'histoire.

\- Dit moi... c'est bien avec ça que tu vas revenir ? dit-il en désignant le bracelet temporel de son lui futur

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien."

Links attendit que son homologue clodo du futur baisse sa garde pour frapper : Il lui donna un grand coup dans le nez, le faisant saigner abondamment. Puis, d'un geste vif, il lui arracha le bracelet des mains l'enfila à son propre poignet avant de tenter de s'en servir. Il fallait avouer que les voyages dans le temps, c'était quand même vachement cool.

C'était bien sûr sans compter sur le Links clochard du futur qui se releva et se jetta sur lui dans l'espoir de recupérer son engin temporel. S'en suivit une lutte assez violente.. Ouais non, en fait ils se battent vraiment comme des gosses. Bref.

Après plusieurs minutes à se taper dessus, l'un des deux protagonistes fit tomber le bracelet sous le bureau, tandis que l'autre donna un grand coup dans le pauvre meuble qui n'avait rien demandé. Et manque de pot, il y avait un verre d'eau sur la table. Vers qui vaccila, chancela puis tomba et se brisa sur le sol, renversant tout son contenu sur le précieux objet du futur.

Et merde. ça y est. On est foutus ! FOUTUS J'VOUS DIT ! FOUTUUUUUUUS !

BREF. La bracelet était désormais inutilisable. C'est fini, leur destin était scellé et l'upload de la vidéo était terminé.

Les deux énergumènes venants de condamner l'humanité (merci les mecs) se relevèrent. Il se regardèrent un instant, se disant tout deux qu'ils étaient pas dans la merde...

" - Heu mec... on fait quoi du coup ?

\- Bah... on met la vidéo en ligne quand même ?

\- Oh puis merde ! tant pis si on condamne l'humanité toute entière ! De toute façon, ça pourras pas être pire que maintenant !

\- Pas faux. On va s'mater Docteur Who ?

\- Ok. Par contre tu me spoil pas.

\- Motus et bouche cousue."

C'est ainsi que l'humanité fut condamner à vivre dans la misère, à subir une guerre mondiale, l'apocalyspe zombie, le retour sur scène de Larousso, le règne des Raptors illumi-nazis, la domination du monde par les chinois et la destruction de la planète.

Mais bon, tant qu'on a encore Docteur Who et internet, ça devrait passer...

 _Et voilà bande de morues salées ! Cette fic' est à présent terminée !_

 _donc newnyancat, j'espère que tu es contente du résultat et Links, si jamais tu passe pas là, je suis désolée pour toi. En compensasion, t'aura le droit à un dessin. voilà._

 _Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça m'aide pas mal et ça fait toujours plaisir (du genre ça illumine mes journées)_

 _Bref ! Bisous, câlins et tout le tralala habituel, et à bientôt pour de nouvelles fic encore plus tordues !_

 _Bye !_


End file.
